


The Fire Is So Delightful

by bbibbi



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbibbi/pseuds/bbibbi
Summary: Fluffy, potentially hot, Villaneve fic based on Christmas.Villanelle and Eve spend Christmas in a cottage in rural Scotland.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are going to be short but only because that way it's less scary for me that way, but I think I'm aiming on one or two a day.
> 
> Also, apologies if it's a bit shit. I wanted to add bits and pieces to this but didn't really know how or where to put them.

"Villanelle, come on! Check in's at 3!" Eve had been trying to get Villanelle out of the house for over an hour now, but she'd been packing and repacking her suitcase relentlessly trying to fit in as much as possible. "You'd think someone who has to travel as much as you do would have a better idea of how to pack reasonably. You don't need all of those clothes!"  
Villanelle came down the stairs, heavy-footed and lugging a huge suitcase, rolling her eyes at the statement, "Yes, well, it's in the middle of nowhere because you wanted it to be _romantic_. So I have to have multiple outfits for different occasions."

  
It was Eve's turn to roll her eyes now as Villanelle dragged the suitcase down the hallway, out of the door and towards the car. Following behind with her own - much smaller - suitcase, she watched Villanelle. Eve felt the need to remind Villanelle about wearing a coat and scarf. The air was chilly, a bite to it and certainly cold enough to wear a coat if they were walking anywhere, and all she was wearing was a jumper, trousers, and her favourite black boots. She decided to hold her tongue. They'd be in the car for hours before they'd arrive at the cottage so there was little point in worrying about a coat now.  
Eve watched Villanelle squat down to lift the suitcase from the underneath and hurled it into the back of the Range Rover she'd hired as she stood. Eve bit her lip and passed hers to Villanelle.

  
"You know we didn't need to have a car this big, right? The cottage is about 10 minutes from a main road."  
"You can never know with rural places, they always have those annoying little twisty roads, and you can't bully others out of the way in a small car." Villanelle looked annoyed even by the thought of it, her nose scrunching up and mouth turning upside down a little at the sides.  
"I'm sure you could even in a Mini." Eve kissed Villanelle on the cheek before heading inside the car.

Villanelle smiled to herself as she got into the driver's side and belted up. She loved it when Eve showed little moments of affection.  
"Right, to Scotland?"  
"To Scotland!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I need to pee!" Eve yelled. It had been hours since they'd left London, and they still had half the journey to finish.  
  
Villanelle sighed and glanced quickly at her, "You should have gone when we'd stopped at the last service station. You always tell me to go."  
  
"Well, I didn't _need_ to go to the loo when we were there, I thought I was fine because I went before we left. And don't turn it around on me, _I_ remind _you_ because you always tell me you need to go right as we're about to pass the service place!" Eve was exacerbated, the stress and boredom of being stuck in the car all morning was leading to some sort of pseudo-cabin fever. Let alone when they would actually arrive there for Christmas and New Years.

Eve opened her phone to see how much further it would be until they'd eventually get to the cottage. Google Maps lit up the path on the screen, and the directions said at least another 3 more hours. She sighed and put her phone away in her pocket, glancing up just in time to see the signs for a service station coming up.

"Oh god Villanelle please, stop at this one. I've really got to go, and this is a rental!"

Villanelle smirked, eyeing Eve quickly as she kept in the right lane.

"No, we've got to get there by 3, remember? Can't be stopping off every time your weak old lady bladder gets to you." Her tone showed she was clearly joking, but Eve did not seem to be getting it.

"Oh for god's sake, Oksana! I've got to pee _now_!"

Villanelle knew she was in trouble now. Eve held up on using the name once they'd gotten into a relationship, and usually only did when she wanted to get Villanelle's attention. It worked every time, especially now that Villanelle had associated it with anger and annoyance.

She turned into the left lane leading towards the service station and drove in, parking as close to the entrance as possible so she didn't piss Eve off even more. Eve snapped her seatbelt off and clambered out of the car, looking like a wild animal escaping a cage, and ran inside with not so much a glance at Villanelle. 

Villanelle hopped out of the car and headed inside too, looking around the M&S arbitrarily but leaving with overpriced water and snacks, before spotting a claw machine. She lit up, and headed straight for it. Scrabbling for some change in her pocket, she brought out a handful and slotted as many in to the machine as possible. The claw whirred slightly to the back, and then to right, before dropping down. Its fingers closed around the plushie, rising up slowly and slowly, before slacking and dropping the toy back to the floor. Villanelle sighed, glaring at the claw, but was determined to get something. So she tried again, and again, but the claw wouldn't tighten its hold until the 7th try. It finally lifted the toy right to the top of the machine and carried it until it slacked slightly again, dropping the toy. But it bounced. It hit the little glass wall next to the hole, the other side of the glass, and into the hole itself. Villanelle snatched it gleefully from the prize door, grinning right as she heard her name being called.

"Villanelle! There you are! I've been stood by the car for five minutes!" Eve strode towards her, frown still on her face.

"Look! I won a little Mickey Mouse for you!" She held it towards Eve and smiled, Eve's frown softened and she sighed whilst she laughed. She took the small plushie from Villanelle and directed her to move towards the car, following right behind.

"Thanks for the toy, but it was cold out there waiting for you."

They got into the car quickly, Villanelle shivering even with the brief walk to it.

"I knew I should have told you to leave a coat out for today." Eve laughed as she watched Villanelle try to put her seatbelt on and start the engine as she continued to shake, "On to Scotland again?"

Villanelle started up the engine finally and looked at Eve, "Off to Scotland."

She entered back onto the motorway before grimacing and looking at Eve, "I think I need to pee."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that I'm technically a day behind in terms of the plot and real time Christmas, but two chapters will be posted on Christmas Day, though the Christmas Eve one will be much shorter than this one and the Christmas one.

Villanelle's teeth chattered and her body shivered, "Why is it so _cold_?"

"It's winter in Scotland, what did you expect? Should've put a coat out for yourself before getting in the car." Eve was stressed, and it came through clearly in her tone. Villanelle glances at her as she steps out of the car, and decided very quickly she wanted to lighten the mood. She speeds to the back of the car to retrieve the suitcases with Eve following soon behind her. 

"I just wanted to look hot for you, baby." Villanelle pokes her tongue out at Eve and kisses her on the cheek before dragging both suitcases. Eve fake gagged and smiled at her, grabbing her suitcase and heading towards the house ahead of Villanelle, throwing a quick look over her shoulder to wink. 

The cottage was fairly small but modern, with a sleek roof and beautiful grey stonework, a mix of what both Villanelle and Eve wanted. Eve would have preferred to stay in a classic thatched roof cottage somewhere, but Villanelle absolutely refused to step inside a place like that. "It looks like a hobbit hole, do you think I have hairy feet?" She kept saying every time Eve brought up another cottage she was interested in.  
"No, but you certainly have similar eating habits." Eve would retort.

Eve unlocked the front door the house, which was heavy and wooden with a little window on the top, and let herself and Villanelle in before closing the door and admiring the inside. Villanelle tried to push past, shivering and chattering once again, to find the heating for the house, but Eve placed her hand on her chest.

"Just take a look in first. Isn't it gorgeous?"

Villanelle stood still and looked around, "Looks like a normal house to me."

She continued to push past as Eve sighed and looked around by herself. Though the look of the house was modern and sleek, the layout was exactly what she had expected. It was small and cosy, a perfect place for a romantic getaway, and each room was closed off to the other. On the right of the hallway was a comfortable-looking living room, with a soft large sofa and a few plush chairs surrounding a fireplace and a TV set atop it. Everything was a warm red tone apart from the walls which were cream to pull together other modern elements in the house. To the left of her was a medium-sized kitchen. Enough room for an island and a dining table, but not without squeezing past others if a whole family stayed. To Eve's delight there was a large Smeg fridge, and a beautiful black dual oven to match. Villanelle was in the kitchen playing around with the thermometer, and Eve could still see her body shivering the cold of the house.

"You'd... think... they'd have... come over... and put the heating on before... we'd arrive." She tried to get out through the chattering of her teeth.

"Aww, baby, let me warm you up," Eve walked over to Villanelle and wrapped her arms around her from behind, laughing at the continued quivering of her body, and rested her head on Villanelle's shoulder, "There is a fireplace in the front room, we could go and snuggle up there before unpacking? I think I spotted some blankets too."

Villanelle turned around in her arms and nodded excitedly, grabbing Eve's hand and dragging her to the living room. Whilst she started up the fire Eve grabbed the thick, beige blanket from the sofa and settled underneath it. She loved watching Villanelle do handy things around the house. Watching her get the fire going reminded her of the times Villanelle would grab things from the cupboard for her, sort out the curtains when she wanted them changed, when she rearranged the house the week she moved in, all of those little things that happen and you never notice when a man does it. It's expected of them to have that strength. However, when a woman does? It sends a little thrill through Eve. _She's so strong_ , she tells herself, _and still soft._

Villanelle picks up the other side of the blanket and scoots under, leaning her back onto a pillow against the arm of the sofa, and pulling Eve to lie against her. They watch the fire roar in the fireplace, beautiful and warm, glowing on them. Villanelle strokes through Eve's hair, gathering a curl and playing with it whilst she hums, and Eve rubs circles with her fingers on her thigh. 

"It's Christmas Eve tomorrow, so we're going to need to get up early to get the groceries for the house." Eve said softly.

Villanelle sighed, "Okay, if it's tomorrow then we're taking a nap right now."

She settled further down in the sofa, bringing Eve's body between her legs and tangled them together, and Eve rested her head on Villanelle's chest. Eve pulled one of the hands resting on her waist and held it in her hand. As they lay there she could feel Villanelle's breath deepening, and with the slow breaths acting like a lullaby she soon followed Villanelle into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need a visual reference for the roof and stonework it looks similar to this ( https://q-cf.bstatic.com/images/hotel/max1280x900/152/152851018.jpg ) but more classically a cottage appearance and smaller.
> 
> Coincidentally that cottage is actually near where I live and is a holiday home.


	4. Chapter 4

At some point during the night Eve and Villanelle had managed to stop their slow kisses on the sofa and short naps curled tight together and made it up to the bedroom with their suitcases. Just like Eve had wanted the cosiness of the cottage, with its fireplace and small rooms, had created an incredibly intimate setting for Villanelle and herself.

The bedroom was altogether a beauty in itself. Two sleek wood beams ran across both sides of the room and framed the bed perfectly in the middle, the bed was large and fluffy-looking, and in front of it sat a log burner. The tones were more clean, mostly white, but the wood cupboards and doors matched the beams in a warm brown tone.

"God, I can't wait to actually curl up into bed and go to sleep after the day we've had," Eve checked her watch and gawked at it, "It's only 8..."

"There's no way it's only 8, we've been driving all day and lying in the living room for hours." Villanelle grabbed her phone from her back pocket to check, laughing a little when she saw the same time.

"I guess it felt longer because we were sat in the car for so long. Remind me just to get us a place in Devon or Cornwall next time." Eve threw her suitcase on the bed and opened it, grabbing her clothes and shoving them into drawers before spotting her favourite pyjamas and leaving them to the side. She was done unpacking in a few minutes, but Villanelle had barely made a dent in hers. Not only did Villanelle have way too many clothes for a trip to a cottage, but she was also very particular in how she kept them. She hung up almost every item that wasn't lingerie or socks, making sure there were minimal creases in each item. Eve had already changed into her pyjamas and made herself comfortable, lying back on the soft pillows watching Villanelle put her stuff away.

"Do you regret bringing so many things with you now? You could be lying on the bed with me, getting comfy and ready to sleep, or getting lots of kisses before do." Eve smirked at Villanelle, arbitrarily pulling her hair up into a ponytail before letting it fall back down behind her.

Villanelle rolled her eyes at Eve's taunt, "No, because now I can make sure I look fabulous no matter what happens. I already have a very good surprise up my sleeve for Christmas." She'd stashed a box into the bottom of the closet as she'd said so, winking at Eve as she stood up straight and took a pair of shorts and a nice soft shirt from the cupboard. 

Eve watched as Villanelle changed, looking at her lengthy, strong legs, moving her eyes up her body. As Villanelle had finished she caught Eve staring at her legs again, and climbed into bed next to her.

"You're such a pervert, staring at me whilst I'm getting changed..." Villanelle pulled the covers over herself and winked at Eve, who got under the covers with her.

"If I can't enjoy my gorgeous girlfriend then what can I enjoy?" Eve pressed a kiss to Villanelle's lips, deepening it almost immediately.

Villanelle opened her mouth slightly and took Eve's top lip between hers, and eventually slipped her tongue into Eve's mouth. Eve moaned as she did so and pushed Villanelle down into the pillows before leaning over her, pursuing her into the pillows, and moving her kisses to her jaw. The kisses on the sofa were soft and delicate, but now they were in bed Eve wanted a little more. Eventually she moved to Villanelle's neck, wet and hot, and brought one of her hands down from her waist to her hips under her shorts. Villanelle moaned, she knew exactly where Eve was going with this, and sighed.

"Eve, baby. I would love to but we really need to sleep. We have to get up at 6 tomorrow to make sure we're able to get some groceries." She looked apologetically at Eve, who bit her lip and nodded in response.

"Yeah, good point." She kissed Villanelle on the nose and moved to her side of the bed, "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Maybe tomorrow." Villanelle responded, pulling Eve to her and curling up tight as she dozed off again.


	5. Chapter 5

Eve stretched and yawned when she heard the alarm go off. They'd been asleep for hours, but she still felt exhausted from the day before. Villanelle had already managed to leap out of bed when the alarm had gone off and thrown herself into the ensuite bathroom.

"Fancy joining me?" She said as she poked her head back out the door.

"No, no, I'll have a shower in the evening, or when we get back." Eve had started pulling on some jeans from the chest of drawers, throwing on her usual turtleneck, and found a pair of boots she'd thought would be good for the day out. She forgot for a moment that she had left her coat and scarf in the hallway last night/ Eve went downstairs to grab a coffee and some breakfast, probably just coffee, before they would head out to town for shopping.

In the middle of her sitting down with her coffee, going through google maps for the closest town and decent shops, Villanelle was downstairs all ready to go. Her hair was slicked back into a low pony and she was fully wrapped in a cream wool coat, large thick scarf around her, and her trusty boots.

"Ready to go?" She said excitedly, grabbing Eve's mug to down the rest of her coffee and placing it in front of her.

Eve frowned at the cup and then at Villanelle, "Yes, but we're getting another coffee when we get there."

They headed out to the car and got in quickly, the air frosty and the sky still dark, Villanelle immediately starting the car up and driving out into a tiny country rode. It only took a few minutes before the inevitable Other Car arrived, driving straight towards them without any indication they'd be making space. Luckily for Villanelle it was a little Hyundai. A car she could bully. Villanelle drove the Range Rover right up to the front of the Hyundai and just sat there staring mischievously at the driver. Eve hated this. Every time Villanelle drove in the country she felt the need to prove she was the boss of the road, and she just wanted to hide when she did. Eventually the car backed up and put half its body into the hedge surrounding them to let let her past. As they did Villanelle turned and smiled gleefully at the man in the Hyundai, who leaned out and yelled "Peasant!" at her. 

It took about 10 minutes to hit the main road, and another hour to get to a large town with a supermarket. The streets were teeming with people even though it was only about 8am, and especially so in the Tesco they found. After about an hour of pushing around and through people they had enough groceries for a week or so. Pushing out the front door of Tesco and back into the cold, Villanelle grabbed Eve's hand and walked close to her.

"You grew up in Russia and you're such a baby about the cold in the UK. How did you even cope over there?" Eve teased Villanelle, who burrowed down more into her scarf.

"I didn't. I hated it as much there, why do you think I go to big cities? Always warmer in them." She'd pulled both of her hands as far into her sleeves as Eve's hands and the shopping bad would allow. 

Now that they were finished shopping and rushing to make sure they could get what they wanted, Eve and Villanelle had a chance to enjoy the look of the town. The town had Christmas lights lining the high street but the sun had risen and they were barely visible now, but the decorations in the windows, the people snuggled up in their coats and scarves, gave it a real Christmas feel. The streets were starting to bustle now that the day had officially begun, so Eve and Villanelle wanted to hurry up to the car and get back to the quiet of the cottage. Eve forgot her coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi folks, sorry to update with this but I won't be able to add the Christmas chapters until tomorrow. Feeling very anxious and a bit of a mess with no one to really talk to, so I'm gonna focus on some self care tonight. 

My aim is to at least have it all done by New Years so that the holiday spirit hasn't disappeared for you all. Don't worry, I never really have plans on New Years anyway, so you go out and get twatted for me!


End file.
